


Hide Away

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Nico, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Aftermath, Piper and Nico are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when he finds out he's pregnant with Leo's baby he runs away only to be taken in by Jason and Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Valdangelo and Mpreg

It was truly in a moment of pure desperation that Nico went to Jason for help. He was six months pregnant, starving, exhausted, and he feared for the life that was growing inside of him. 

He used the rest of his strength to shadow travel into Jason and Piper’s apartment in New Athens and promptly collapsed on their living room floor, his belly protected by his thin arms. He just thanked all the gods that he had landed on his back and not his front.

He went in and out of consciousness for ten minutes before completely blacking out, in those few seconds of clear vision he saw Jason coming out into the living room, sword raised high above his head, then Piper leaning over him, something cold touching his forehead, Jason picking him up and putting him on something softer then the dirt he had been laying on for the last six months but springy, Jason running a hand over his belly and him whimpering a protest. He sees the shimmer of a Iris Message, and then just nothing for a very long period of time.

When he woke again Jason was looming over him.

“Nico, Nico can you….oh, hey, bro.” Jason frowned down at him and leaned back. Piper walked in behind Jason, a smoking bowl held in her hands.

“Can you sit up?” Piper asked kindly, he moaned in reply, blinking. Jason moved his arms under him and helped him into a sitting position, leaving his back and head propped up with a bunch of pillows. Jason gave his seat up for Piper who gently raised a spoon up to his face; he coughed softly and opened his cracked and dried lips accepting the sweet tomato taste. He allowed Piper to hand feed him the entire bowl and didn’t protest when she led a straw between his lips and urged him to drink some nectar.

“Thanks,” he croaked.

“You’re welcome,” Piper said softly, eyes wide and kind. “How’s the baby?”

Nico jerked up at that, eyes and hands falling to his stomach. The baby started kicking at once, like it knew that Piper was talking to it. Or maybe they were just pleased that they were finally getting some food. It was hard to tell. At least they were just as strong as they always had been.

“They’re fine.” Nico said, running his hand over the underside of his belly. He sent Jason and Piper a timid look.

“Look,” he began his voice weak. “I’m sorry for dropping in like this, I didn’t mean-“

“Its fine, Nico.” Piper insisted.

“We’re glad you came to us,” Jason continued. “You looked pretty bad. Uh…still kinda do, you want any more soup?”

Nico shook his head and attempted to get up. “No,” he croaked. “I need-I should go, I’ve already intruded enough as it is.” 

“We’re not letting your leave in your condition!” Piper said, placing a hand over his rounded belly, her eyes widened when she felt the babies kicks but didn’t move away. “How….how did you get in this condition anyways?”

“Some god or other being wanting revenge on my father, I guess.” Nico said in a whisper. “I don’t know, I haven’t asked him.”

“Why not?” Jason asked, coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water and another colorful straw. It was then that Nico realized just how dried his throat was. 

“Are you forgetting who my father is, Jason?” Nico mumbled, accepting the straw and allowing the cold to sooth his throat. “He would throw a fit.”   
Jason had to smile at that, imagining the god of the underworld throwing a temper tantrum like a kid in the middle of Walmart because his son was knocked up. His robes thrashing all over the place as he kicked his feet and swung his arms around while screaming his displeasure. It was amusing, but didn’t fit well; tantrums were more of his father’s thing. 

“Well,” Piper began; sitting on the bed and starting to run a comb threw his shaggy and knotted hair. “You’re welcome to stay with us until your pregnancy is over with at least.”

“I can’t-“

“Let me correct myself.” Piper said firmly, tugging on a knot. “You are going to stay with us until your pregnancy is over with. And then we’ll help you figure everything out afterwards.” 

“You-“

Piper stuffed the straw back in his mouth to silence him, he wanted to fight them, really he did, and if it was just him he would have. But he had a baby to think of and he had to do what was right for them. His baby needed to be feed, and he needed to rest so the baby could grow and well, he needed to not live on the damn streets with all that garbage and bacteria he was already worrying about it having long term effects on his baby. 

“Now sleep some more.” Piper commanded, slipping the straw out. “You can have some more soup when you wake up.” 

It’s not until he’s in his dreams when he realized that Piper had charmspoke him into sleep. After he realized that he dreamed of warmth. Of caramel and red hot fire and golden shimmers, calloused fingers running over his pale skin, running his hands over worn out white cotton, the metallic smell of celestial bronze and imperial gold, tobacco sauce and motor oil, the faint taste of salsa and strawberry hard candy. 

He woke abruptly from his dream when he smelled eggs, sitting up a little too fast, resulting in a spun head. He blinked his eyes open to see Piper sitting next to him-which was when he also realized he was sleeping on a pull out couch. Her eyes were on the screen, showing off what he hoped was the Avengers, but judging by the hand that suddenly start playing with his bangs, she knew he was awake. 

“Hey there, sleepy head.” She gave him a timid smile and removed her hand. “Breakfast?” 

He moaned and buried his head back into the pile of flattened pillows he was laying on. 

“Breakfast.” She repeated herself firmly, he shook his head. Piper sighed deeply and leaned against the back of the couch.

“I don’t want to have to do this,” she said, Nico wondered what she was talking about briefly but shrugged and closed his eyes, firmly set on going back to his slumber. 

“Kick.” He heard Piper whisper in charmspeak, thought her voice did not affect him, he just snorted and snuggled into the pillows, on the verge of sleep until a sharp baby leg was jammed into his damn bladder, he yelped and sat up giving Piper a glare.

Piper looked at him pensively and said, “Oh, I guess the babies hungry.”

He scowled at her in distaste, a hand coming up to rub at his sleep filled eye and sat up against the couch next to her. Yup, she was watching the Avengers. Well, at least he had some classic awesome action packed entertainment.

“Jason!” Piper called threw the small apartment. “Nico wants his breakfast now.”

Jason comes out of the kitchen a moment later with a tray and puts it next to Nico on the side table as he can’t put it across his lap, his stomach having been in the way. He spares it a glance and his stomach instantly growls, followed by the baby’s sharp kicks of excitement for proper food. He sighs in adornment and takes a piece of toast, mumbling a soft thank you before taking a small bite. Jason shoots him a grin before sitting down in the one armchair they have. 

“What’s your favorite Avenger?” Jason said conversationally. 

Nico almost says Iron Man because he reminds him so much of he-who-must-not-be-named but that’s not true either way. Sure Tony is totally cool, but he’s not his favorite.

“Black Widow.” Hulk comes in as a close second. Piper offered up a hand and he gave her the high five she was obviously waiting for. Who knew they would ever have anything in common. Besides their love for…..nevermind. Besides, not the same kind of love.

“Black Widow?” Jason repeated. “I mean yeah she’s awesome, but Thor.”

“I like Loki better then Thor.” Nico informed them, Piper offered up a hand again and they high five even more enthusiastically then before.

“What?” Jason demanded. “How can you like Loki? He’s evil!”

“Simply misunderstood.” Piper and Nico insisted at the same time. 

“He killed 80 people in two days!” Jason protested.

“He’s adopted.” Nico and Piper chime in as one, in an attempt to meet Thor’s deep voice. 

“Stop quoting things,” Jason insisted with the slightest of whines in his voice.

“Never.” Nico and Piper promised with matching smirks.

“Gods, if you guys like Loki so much why don’t you just go have a three way with him or something.” Jason said, throwing his hands up.

“That would be nice.” Piper said.

“Tom Hiddleston is a beautiful man.” Nico sighed with dreamy eyes.

“You say as you’re pregnant with another dudes baby.” Jason grumbled as he took Piper’s plate and walked with it back to the kitchen.

“Ugh,” Nico complained loudly enough for Jason to hear in the kitchen. “Don’t say another dudes baby it’s my baby, it was just spawned from someone else.” 

“Mind me asking who the other daddy is?” Piper asked, keeping her tone indifferent even though she is extremely curious.

“Yes.” he said, and then thought about how that came out. “Sorry, that sounds rude.”

“No it’s alright,” Piper insisted with the smallest of smiles on her lovely face. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want too. It’s your business.” 

“Thanks, Piper.” He said with a small sigh, and for some reason thinks of the time Piper pulled him to safety after he fell from the bronze jar. She’s saved him again in a way, not making him the face and the thoughts that always creep at the back of his mind, especially when he runs his hands over his belly. 

“Welcome.”  
“I still wanna know.” Jason grumbled, throwing his legs over the armchairs arm.

“Maybe one day.” He said. Maybe is a good word to use. It’s a promise that doesn’t hold the maker to any bonds.

That seemed to be enough for them. 

Maybe, that was the moment Nico began to truly love them both in a way he hasn’t loved anyone since he had lived with Mama and Bianca in Venice. Just Maybe.  
…  
For the next two months life is well. Nico cleans the house for them when they’re off at school or attending to their camp duties which is their kinda job kind of free time that they also get paid for. Piper ordered plain black clothes for him from a maternity store so he has clothes that actually fit him properly. Nico didn’t care that they were women’s clothes, they were god damn comfortable and finally he could wear jeans again. 

Piper also moved Nico into the spare room; it was small but big enough for him to fit in a full size bed and a basinet and possibly a crib if it should come to it. Jason found a nice white basinet on sale while walking through town one day and simply had to get it for him. Nico tried to insist on several occasions to give them money that his father had given him when he did jobs for him, but they both refused and even threw fits when Nico insisted on paying them back while making them dinner every night. 

Believe it or not Nico had taken up knitting. It was a something Piper had once tried getting into, but that hadn’t lasted more than a good five minutes, she had put it away in the activities closet which both she and Jason had left open to him. He caught onto it immediately, which wasn’t all that surprising. His mother had taught him how to knit when he was young and had always had a hand for it.

So he spent most days on the pull out couch, watching superhero movies, eating fresh fruit and knitting things for the baby. They already had several blankets and some cute little bootie slippers. It would have helped if he actually knew what he was having, gender wise. But when he started out he didn’t. So he kept everything green, yellow and white, nice neutral colors. 

It kinda distressed him, the baby was far old enough that a doctor would be able to tell what the gender was, yet he had no idea, he was aware that some couples liked the thrill of keeping it a secret but to Nico not knowing the gender of his baby was like not knowing a big part of his child. Piper had caught onto this quick enough, called in a favor or two which meant she pulled the I helped save your asses now do what I say card on the Olympians and got him an appointment with Apollo.

It was a girl. He felt a happy little squirm in his belly when he found out. Not that he would have been displeased if it was a boy, no, he was just happy he finally knew who lay inside of him now. After that he knitted a bundle of purple and pink booties and hats and blankets. At least the baby would have use for them, being born in the dead of winter and all. Or so he had calculated. The baby was conceived on May 20th, so it would most likely be born somewhere in mid-February. 

It was a mid-January now, only a about a month away now and he swore he was as big as Olympus itself. 

Jason and Piper had become his family over the last few months, they touched his belly freely and cooed at is just as much as he did. They’re as exited and anxious for the birth as he is, time started to slow down as the days started counting down. Everything was peaceful, perfect, their room was ready, Nico was looking into going to class when the baby got older, but that all quickly came to a end on the day before the fifteenth. Valentine’s Day.   
Piper and Jason came home at around seven, holding many bags of Chinese food and a few pizza’s, this immediately pecked his interest which led him to wobbling into the kitchen to inspect the contents.

“What’s all this? And did you get me the beef and broccoli with fried rice?” he asked, opening up one of the brown paper bags.

“Yes.” Jason chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his shaggy hair. “And all of this-besides whatever you want-is for our guests.”

Nico’s blood ran cold. “G-guests?” he stuttered out.

Jason and Piper shared a slightly guilty look. “Uh yeah. I mean we didn’t have anyone over for Christmas, because you weren’t ready, which is totally unexplainable, but the baby is due any day now, so you kinda have to face them eventually. So we’re having a Valentine’s day get together.” Piper said, rubbing her arm anxiously as her spoke.

Nico swallowed the lump in his throat.

“And who’s ‘them’ exactly?” he asked as calmly as possible.

“Oh um…..Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Leo, Thalia, Reyna and Octavian.” Jason answered, his nose wrinkled a bit when he said Octavian’s name even though he had become slightly more bearable since he started dating Reyna. Nico would never understand how the hell that ever happened.

“Oh.” He said. He wouldn’t allow his voice to shake. He couldn’t act like anything was wrong. He frowned the slightest bit, putting on his show. “Oh. Well I guess….”

Jason patted his back. “Everything will be good, okay?”

“Okay.” He said, giving Jason a timid smile even as he planned his escape. 

“Alright. They should be here in about ten minutes. Piper and I are gonna jump in the shower.”

Perfect.

“Alright,” Nico said, running his hands threw his hair. “Well uh…you guys go do that, and I’ll just uh…freshen up in my room a bit.” 

Jason and Piper gave him matching smiles as the snow started to fall behind them, quickly collecting on the window sill. They left the kitchen together and walked down the hall, he heard their bedroom door click shut. Nico calmly walked to his room and grabbed a knitted hat, knitted gloves and booties, knitted blankets and the warmest baby clothes he could find; he tucked it all within his coat and then as quietly as he could slipped out the front door.   
He ran into nothing and no one on the way out, which he was thankful for.  
…..  
Not ten minutes later the apartment was filled with eleven demigods, two of which were rapidly hyperventilating while the other nine stared on in complete confusion, especially when Jason started searching threw the kitchen cabinets like he expected to find someone hiding in them.

“He’s gone, Jason, he’s gone!” Piper kept on screaming hysterically as she ran around the apartment helplessly flinging over closet doors and opening and closing windows. 

“I know,” Jason was crying, he ran a hand threw his blond hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“We shouldn’t have pushed him into seeing any of them,” Piper sobbed gesturing to the nine confused demigods. “This is all my fault,” she wailed. “I knew he wasn’t ready but I insisted on doing all of this.”

“Wow guys calm down,” Frank said, putting his hands up. “Just take a deep breath and tell us what happened.”

“Nico.” Piper whimpered. “Nico’s gone.”

“Nico was here?” Hazel asked breathlessly. 

“So what?” Octavian scowled, rolling his eyes. “The little freak goes and comes as he pleases, always has.” Reyna jammed her elbow into his ribs with narrowed eyes. The blond keeled over and yelped, holding his injured side. 

“It’s not just Nico we’re worried about.” Jason snarled. “He’s nine months pregnant and walking out there in the middle of a fucking blizzard!”

“What?” everyone but a very calm looking Thalia demanded.

“Nico’s pregnant?” Leo asked in a whisper.

Jason nodded frantically, running his hands over his face. “Yes. That’s why he’s been hiding for so long. He showed up here a couple months ago, everything but his belly bone thin and bags the size of Piper’s purses under his damn eye.”

Without a single word Leo exited the apartment.   
…..  
Leo ran through the snow for a good twenty minutes before finding him. At first all he saw was a big black shape interrupting the none stop hills of white and mush and ice. He clambered threw the snow, which was up to his knees, until he could make Nico out by sight, he was on his knees, his hands gripping his stomach and his face hidden, not a moment later his screams of agony moved with the strong wind. 

“Nico!” he yelled as he got closer. A agonized scream was his answer. He crawled through the snow then, which he found was much easier even though his hands felt like they were about to fall off, he lite them aflame and sighed in relief as the snow melted away and turned to steaming water. 

He fell on his knees behind the small boy, hands going out before he placed them on Nico’s shoulders, the boy jumped and turned to look at him. His brown eyes, already filled with agony and fear, stormed with anger and distress as well.

“No!” he wailed. “You can’t be here; you can’t see me like this!”

“Nico,” he said desperately. “Fucking shit, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…I didn’t think you wanted anything to do with either of us. I though you just wanted a onetime thing,” he said, and then screamed as another contraction hit and his water broke, he leaned into Leo’s thin chest and wailed horribly.  
“Oh god, Leo, it hurts.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Leo chanted. “Alright, okay, everything gonna be alright, okay? Papi’s gonna make sure everything is A-okay.” He slipped a drachma from his pocket and held it up towards the sky. “Hermes dude, if you can somehow let the others know where we are you can totally have all the drachmas I have on me….which is like ten, but please, I can’t make a rainbow in this storm!”

The drachma disappeared from his hand, his pockets turned considerably lighter.

“I suppose this will be enough,” a voice in the wind said. 

Leo sighed in relief and held Nico in his arms as he sobbed and moaned, his whole body shaking and his legs convulsing threw the pain. Leo patted the snow out of Nico’s black locks and swept his fingers threw his bangs and what he hoped was taken in a comforting manner.

“Sh,” Leo whispered in Nico’s ear. “Why don’t you tell me about them?”

Nico sobbed. “It-it’s a girl.”

“A girl,” Leo repeated. His heart clenched, he had a daughter. 

“C-can we name her Maria?” Nico pleated. “That’s-that’s what I had planned.”

“Of course,” Leo cooed. “After your mother right?”

Nico sobbed in answer. “We-we can make her middle name Esperanza or I mean, Maria could be the middle name-“

“No,” Leo said at once, as Nico whimpered in pain. “You keep your plan, babe. Maria Esperanza sounds awesome.”

“Valdez.” Nico whispered, sounding near passing out as his body shivered.

“What?” Leo asked back, cradling Nico’s head.

“No,” Nico said softly, voice croaking. “Valdez is her last name.”

And then he passed out in Leo’s arm, body to shocked from the pain to keep focused and on.  
….  
When Nico awoke, his hands immediately flew down to his stomach. And not a moment later started sobbing when he found it deflated and empty of life or his child. 

“Nico?”

He turned, startled by the voice. 

Leo stood in front of the window, the sun was coming up in the distance, it was still snowing softly, in his arms laid a bundle wrapped in purple knitted blankets and a knitted yellow hat.

“Hey,” Leo whispered, he sat down on the bed next to Nico, the baby began to stir and whine, as if sensing Nico was nearby. “How are you feeling?”

“Can I hold her?” he asked instead of answering. 

“Of course,” Leo said, he laid her down on his chest. Even though his arms felt like lead he wound them tightly around her, holding her teeny tiny body close to his. From what he could see so far she had Leo’s curls but his black color and a mixture of Leo’s skin and his former natural Italian glow.

“She’s beautiful,” he whispered, a tear trickling down his cheek, Leo leaned over him and wiped it away before quickly retreating away.

“She looks just like you.” Leo said, Nico felt a pang to his heart. He looked up to see Leo watching them with such emotional and honest brown eyes that were slightly wet and extremely sad.

“I think she has your ears.” Nico whispered.

“Poor thing.” Leo chuckled, tears building up.

“I think they’re cute.” Nico said, one of his fingers running over her slightly pointed ears, Leo scoffed into the dimly lit room. Nico let out a long, tired sigh and looked up at Leo, he was standing in the shadows of the room, his jaw set and his hands curled into fists at his sides as if he was resisting to punch the wall.

“Leo?”

Leo talked after a few moments of silence. “I want to be a part of her life,” he said finally. “But I’m not sure how I feel about you.”   
“It’s okay I get i-“

“No.” Leo whispered angrily. “You don’t get it. I was so fucking terrified when Jason told me you were pregnant and out in the goddamn blizzard so much that for many hours all I could feel was fear, even after she was put into my arms. But then, slowly, I felt really, really angry. I punched a whole threw the hallway wall after everyone else left. I wanted to come in here and shake you and scream at you, but I didn’t. Piper and Jason wouldn’t let me and after a while I realized that wasn’t the way to handle this.” He took a step breath and ran a hand threw his already messy curls. “I’m pissed at you.”

“I understand.” Nico said as tears covered his cheeks and trickled down his lips.

Leo sighed deeply. “I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me, Nico. That’s what hurts the fucking most, that’s why I’m so fucking angry. I would have wanted to be there for you, I would have wanted to experience the pregnant with you.”

“I thought-“ Nico tried to say, a sob in his throat.

“Look,” Leo interrupted. “I get what you were thinking. We went on one date-one incredible, really fun date-and then we fucked so you thought I wouldn’t have cared or I wouldn’t have wanted more, but that’s unfair and ridiculous!” Leo’s voice had been rising in anger but he cut himself off, rubbing at his forehead. “I just…alright, I think…I gotta go, alright? I’ll be back later to see her.”  
………  
The next six months played out the same. Maria blossomed and grew right before his eyes, one day he was feeding her out of her bottle and then the next she was sitting up in her high chair and eating squished up banana and giggling. Nico had been right, she did have Leo’s curls and Leo’s ears, but she also had his smile and his laugh. But she looked a lot like Nico too, she had his face, his little button nose, his skin, his big brown eyes and impossibly long eyelashes, his hair color. Nico had never, ever loved someone so much in his entire life. 

Jason and Piper played the perfect part of happy go lucky Aunt and Uncle. They quite excitable watched her when Nico was about to drop from lack of sleep, they coddled her and spoiled her to the point that Nico chided them for it. Which was quite hypercritical of him since he constantly doted on her. She stole everyone’s heart with her giggles and big eyes, even Octavian seemed to have a soft spot for her, which Reyna thought was adorable yet she never voiced it. 

Leo was a great father. A really great father. He came to get her every weekend and sometimes every other weekend. He was there when Maria ate her first piece of real food and came over when Nico just got overwhelmed. When it was his turn on the weekend he didn’t just take her to his house and make her sit there oh no, he brought her to the park and swung her on the swings and brought her little gifts, he brought her to petting zoos and bought her her first ice cream. They were adorable together and whenever Nico saw Leo holding her he fought the strong urge to cry. 

He also started to become jealous. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little green monster lectured and raged. Some part of him was convinced that his daughter loved Leo more then she loved him, even though that was complete unfair and she had never displayed something that suggested that. Sure she got exited whenever Leo came over, but she saw Leo less then she saw Nico, it was to be expected. 

He never got jealous when she got excited to see Piper or Jason or Reyna or Hazel. It was only with Leo, but that’s was maybe because he got very insecure whenever Leo was around, both emotionally and physically.   
He had never really cared about his looks before but whenever Leo came over he got concerned of the state of his hair and got all teary eyed over the fact his body still held some of the fat it had gained from bearing his daughter. The sweaters and loose hanging t-shirts he wore comfortably while taking car eof his daughter now seemed embarrassing and the sweatpants and yoga pants now apparently fitted better for the trash. 

He also got insanely horny whenever Leo was around. He had been extremely horny while pregnant too, even though he had never given himself any release, because all he had wanted at the time was Leo and that seemed not to have changed. His body longed for the father of his child to have him again. Most of his dreams consisted of Leo fucking him in some way or other. While doing the dishes or laundry he would space out and think of the time they had fucked at Leo’s apartment across New Athens after they’re one and only date. 

It was Friday night, Jason and Piper were spending the weekend at New Rome, and Leo was picking Maria up a little earlier than usual. Nico’s mind was fogged with depression and sadness and longing and jealousy.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine with her,” Nico asked for the fifth time, holding her close to his chest. “You’ve never taken her for more than two nights before.”

“I’ll be fine,” Leo said, getting impatient. “Come on, gimme her I gotta go.”

“Why?” he said, petting her curls. “Hot date?”

“Pssh, no. I was gonna bring her to a movie.” 

“She’s seven months old, Leo!”

“So what?” he demanded. “She loves movies; she wanted to see that new Planes movie or whatever!”

“How do you know that?” Nico demanded defensively. “She doesn’t talk!”

“She gets exited whenever she sees the commercial so I thought I would see how she did!” 

“She saw the commercial? How much TV are you letting her watch, Leo!” Nico demanded.

“Two hours a day, just like you said.” Leo said patiently, securing Maria’s bag over his arm. 

Nico frowned. He couldn’t argue with Leo if he was following the rules.

“I just think maybe you should pick her up tomorrow.” Nico said as Maria held out a little chubby hand for Leo.

“I’m already here!” Leo said, throwing up his hands.

“But we have a routine for Friday nights.” Nico said, taking the hand held out to Leo and kissing it quickly, Maria looked up at him in confusion before smiling brightly up at him and giggling, he smiled back at her. 

“Missing one day won’t hurt her, come on Nico, do you know how many kids see that-“

“Fine!” he said, eyes filling with tears as Maria tried to wrestle out of his arms and get to Leo. “Fine, just take her. See you Monday.” He sobbed, put her in Leo’s arms and ran down to his room, closing the door quickly behind him.   
He stayed there, mopping at his eyes and calling himself stupid and making a plan of how to make it up to Maria for his emotional episode for a little while until exiting the bedroom, set on getting something to eat.

Leo was sitting on the couch, Maria set firmly in his lap.

“What are you still doing here?” Nico demanded.

Leo frowned up at him. “Why didn’t you tell me your were jealous of me?”

“Jealous of you.” He repeated. “I’m not jealous of you.”

“I think you are.” Leo said, shaking his head. “I just haven’t really noticed before.”

“What are you talking about?” Nico hissed. “How dare you!”

“You think she loves me more or some shit like that.”

“That’s-that-shut up.” He said, tears building up again. Leo pointed at him.

“That’s another sign, you’re over emotional.” Leo said, patting Maria’s back gently, he noticed that his daughter was sleeping comfortably in Leo’s arms. He got up, still cradling her.

“I’ll put her in the crib and we can talk about this,” Leo said, using a mature tone that he had never known the Latino could possess. Nico angrily sat down on the couch, arms crossed over his chest and fighting back tears. Leo came back a moment later and sat down next to him.

“Nico,” Leo said softly. “You don’t have to worry about this, alright? Maria loves you.”

“I know.” He said, stubbornly refusing to look at him.

Leo reached out and took his hand, his breath hitched as his mind turned with easily manipulated hormones. 

“She loves you just as much as she loves me, maybe even more.”

“But she always gets so excited when you come over.” Nico said, wiping at his wet eyes. 

Leo smiled affectionately. “Nico, she gets just as exited before I bring her back home to you.”

Nico sniffed. “S-she does?”

“Yeah.” Leo said, squeezing his hand. 

Nico almost smiled, before tarring his hand away and crossing his arms stiffly across his chest.

“Why do you care anyways?” he demanded. 

“Because I care about you.” Leo said, sounding surprised.

“Yeah right.” Nico spat. 

“I do.” Leo said, eyes filling with hurt.

“Don’t lie.” Nico snapped.

“I’m not lying, Nico.” Leo said, trying to take his hand again.

“You didn’t care enough about me to stay for the baby.” Nico said, slapping his hand away angrily.

“Is that what this is about?”

Nico started crying openly, his mind to heavy with hormones to keep in check. “No.”

“You want to get back together?” Leo pressed. 

“We we’re never together in the first place!”

“You know what I mean Nico.” Leo said with a frown. 

“You already made it clear how you feel.” Nico sobbed. “You said you hated me.” 

“I never said I hated you,” Leo disagreed. “I said I was angry with you. But I’m not angry anymore.” 

Nico sniffed and cast Leo a quick glance with teary eyes and a blotchy pale face.

“C’mere.” Leo prompted.

“Why?” Nico asked.

“Just c’mere.” Leo chuckled. 

Nico shuffled over to Leo’s side of the couch, completely shocked with when Leo gently took his face in his hands and kissed his tear stained cheeks until they were clear, he then kissed his perfectly curved and red slightly salty mouth. It was gentle and sweet, a simple press of the lips. Leo backed away a moment after Nico kissed him back, one hand falling down while the other stayed to his face. 

“I care about you,” Leo said firmly. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Nico whispered. 

“Now, would you like to accompany me and our daughter on a lovely family fun date to the stupid movie?”

Nico’s heart fricking sang.


End file.
